The Blood Raven
by Anime-Geek74
Summary: Two Cults are fighting over One titan as a demonic entety makes his rise back to power. Relationships are forged and broken. And one Titan makes the ultimate sacrifice


"There are some things…you don't need to understand."- Brother Carmike

The blood soaked hands of one lone mane shot up through the ground. He latched onto a pipe and pulled himself up. His face was cut and ripped, his chest battered and bruised.  
"That….Bastard…." He coughed. He slowly put the mask back on. With one eye scanning the room. He was promised his flesh if he did the work of the devil. His work he surly tried doing.

"No witnesses?" The black haired boy asked. His cape handing around him. His steel toed boots where freshly polished. He had done that before he went to bed…only to wake up 2 and a half hours later at One o'clock in the morning.  
"Nope…" He young police man sighed. When there was something big you called the Justice League. When the Justice League wasn't there you called The Outsiders. When they weren't there…You call the Teen Titans.

The cloaked girl looked away from the unzipped body bag.  
"Robin…" She sighed biting her bottom lip. "I-I've seen that mark before" Raven sighed "The mark of Scath?" Robin asked nodding towards the bag.  
"N-No…It's not the Mark of Scath, It's The mark of Kurai"  
"Kurai? That's"  
"J-Japanese for 'Dark'" The police man cut in. Robin shot him an odd look.  
"I watch a lot of anime…" The officer sighed.

Cyborg, Beast boy, and Starfire walked through a small alley near the scene of the death.  
"Boy wonder said look for clues" Cyborg sighed trailing off into one of the branches of the alley. Beast boy nodded in agreement and went with Starfire. The orange skinned girl stopped and the changeling bumped into her.  
'"Star"  
"Oh..my God…" she cried spinning around burying her head into Beast Boy's chest. The boy looked above to see what was left of a body plastered to the alley wall.  
"Bee?" Beast boy asked staring at the wall.

"Ok…so and African American female was killed and beat up with the mark of a cult on her body?" The officer asked Raven making shure he understood.  
"Yes…One of The Cults of Trigon…" Raven said. Robin's hand slid down his face.  
"Trigon?…again?"

Beast boy, Starfire, and Cyborg ran out of the alley. Cyborg looked very angry, and tears where in his eyes.  
"Bee!" Beast boy gasped. "She's Dead!" Starfire added. The officer, Robin, and Raven ran to see this horrible scene.

Robin woke up to the sound of his alarm clock piercing through his dreams. His piercing blue eyes scanned his drawers for his costume and mask.  
"Screw the Costume…" he mumbled waving off the idea of the mask as well. He put on a red T-shirt and blue jeans, with black sneakers. He jogged into the living room.  
"Hey" Raven sighed from behind the counter.  
"Milk please…" Robin smiled. The gray skinned girl nodded and went to the fridge.  
"Where are the others?" He asked.  
"They went to Bee's memorial service, someone had to stay home and watch after you" She responded pouring a glass of milk for Robin.  
"They ever find out what the hell killed her"  
"The Church of Ketsueki" She nodded.  
"More Japanese?" He asked. "It means Blood" Raven cut in sitting down next to him. She had on a large T-shirt and socks. She crossed her legs in case Robin saw something he didn't need to. She handed him the milk, brushing her purple hair behind her ears. "Church of Blood? Ok so who's doing what?"

"The Church of Blood was founded decades ago when Trigon was discovered as one of the most powerful Shingami. The church of Blood brought in a young girl who ran away from home. She was sacrificed to "Trigon". He came to her in the image of a handsome man. The girl escape, scared and impregnated with the devil's child…Me. Soon after I was born and met up with you all. My mother left to go to Azrath Where she would hide. Now, The Church of Blood's dreams came true a few months ago when the World almost ended. Soon after that the Cult of Darkness appeared wanting at Trigon's power, which they would obtain through his daughter" Raven sighed her head was on Robin's lap. They stared into each other's eyes. Robin looking stunned.

Brother Adrien walked through the dimly light hallways of the Church Of Blood. Located in the middle of a nice business district of Jump Cit, CA. He had powers. He was used By the Church of Blood to do their dirty work…battling to the Cult of Darkness. The two cults where thrown into a war…over Raven. The head master, Brother Carnage was in Asia right now on a "business trip". 'Right…all the man ever does is sit on his lazy bum all day expecting us to do his work 24/7' Adrien thought. He reared a corner and came face to face with the barrel of a gun. 


End file.
